The Nation For You
by Seigetsu Ren
Summary: A war, a marriage to end this war, and a dagger to end this marriage. Natsuki of Kuga clutches onto this blade as she embarks for the Land of Fujino where a foolish princess is waiting for her hand, only to be holding it in reverse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nation For You**

Chapter 1

Kuga Natsuhiko saw this political marriage as one of convenience, not necessity. After all, he had just decimated the Fujino forces at Kanouguchi, slaying a general from the main bloodline in the process. Still, it was better to make peace with the state in their south when he had ambitions in the west where the capital lay.

Nevertheless, Natsuhiko was not a man who would settle for convenience if there weren't other factors at play. It was known that political marriages did not guarantee non-aggression. If he must consider this alliance, it would be nothing other than a ploy to plant his seed in the heart of the Fujino Clan. "The Heart of Fujino" was the main premise here – if the woman asking for his daughter's hand was less than worthy, he would finish her right here and now.

Thus, he left troops of a thousand to his daughter and the following words before he departed towards the meeting place of Shoutokuji, "If you wish to call off the marriage, assassinate the Heiress of Fujino here."

And most certainly, Kuga Natsuki was planning to do this.

Her scouts had reported that Shizuru-hime was just as rumours went – an Idiot of the Fujino. Clad in a tight black suit under queer violet armour, sporting a golden double-headed spear that looked more like an exotic toy than anything else, she was marching towards the mountain pass en-route Shoutokuji with just a couple horses and five hundred pikemen.

"Halt," Shizuru called to her men at a near distance from the pass, dismounting from her white stallion in a swift motion, "We shall make camp here and proceed later upon my word."

As the men broke off to do their work, Kikukawa Yukino couldn't help but approach the commander who had since moved into her temporary command post, an area at the center of the building camp segregated from the rest by paper partitions bearing the Fujino seal. Upon dismissing a reporting trooper, Shizuru beckoned Yukino to enter.

"Kikukawa, what brings you here?" Shizuru asked, gesturing for her servant to pour water for her guest, "My apologies that water is all we have now. It is indeed not the time and place to hold a tea ceremony, it seems."

"That is indeed, Hime-sama. I have come regarding this issue as well – time is of essence. If we delay any further…"

"I understand your concern. I have sent messengers to Lord Natsuhiko of the Kuga Clan. He has been informed that we will arrive by dusk."

"But if we construct camp, I fear we will not make it…"

"We will not finish the construction. Reinforcements will arrive soon."

"Reinforcements? But Milady, this military display may displease Lord Natsuhiko who is seeking an alliance-"

Yukino's words were cut off by Shizuru's hand as she shifted her gaze towards the entrance where a trooper was waiting for an audience.

"Kikukawa, if you don't mind, let us listen to what he has to say first. It is urgent."

Upon Yukino's nod, the trooper reported, "Tate's group has secured the pass. They did not meet any resistance, but has found a camp at the peak thought to belong to Kuga troops."

"Kuga?" Yukino couldn't help but interject, "But…it can't be! They are requesting an alliance…"

"Perhaps that is why they have retreated?" Shizuru answered lightly, "They are likely pleased by Tate's group and are truly looking forward to our alliance now."

Yukino couldn't understand what was going on at all. Since when did Tate's group get deployed? Wasn't their parade consisted of the five hundred new pikemen they had just recruited last moon?

Kuga Natsuki was just as surprised when her scouts reported the sighting of soldiers climbing the hills that flanked the pass. Her eyes had always been set on the main Fujino parade; she had no expectation that a separate force would be deployed.

"How many?" Natsuki had asked.

"Approximately five hundred."

She felt a fleeting rush of relief at the number reported. The Kuga troops still outnumbered the Fujino two-to-one, not to mention that they had the advantage of height. If they made the battle quick, they could destroy the enemy in one attack before meeting the main parade.

"I shall see for myself," Natsuki cut the conversation, turning on her heels to ascend the guard tower on their camp. From the highest point of the hill, she could see light troops advancing swiftly through forested landscape along waves of archers and men carrying neither sword nor spear in their hands. "Scout, did you see what those men are carrying?"

"Seems to be western firearms."

Firearms? This was ridiculous! Being a skilled user of the newly-imported weapons herself, Natsuki knew of their power. But they were highly expensive and difficult to acquire – there was no way the Fujino could obtain a good two hundred of them here.

But that was indeed what met her eyes. The speedy Fujino advance was drawing near, so close that she could see the lit matches in the arquebusiers' hands. Even if she could defeat this force, it would take time, enough time for Shizuru's troops to arrive and destroy them at their fort. Besides, they were on Fujino ground, regardless of how close they were to the borders of Kuga – staying on defence waiting for siege was not an option!

"Hime-sama," a trooper appeared before her. She grit her teeth and turned sharply towards the newcomer.

"What is it?"

"Shizuru-hime has set up camp at the southern mouth of the pass."

There was no other option but retreat.

And retreat they did, all the way to the northern mouth of the pass in the direction of Shoutokuji. By the looks of it, Shizuru-hime was distrusting, as she rightfully should, and left a path of retreat through the defile. Added to the troops she must leave at camp on the southern mouth, Natsuki was expecting a small entourage of pikemen to emerge from the northern side.

But that was certainly not the case.

Riding amidst a strong ensemble of five hundred was Fujino Shizuru who looked anything but a fool as earlier reports had stated. The black suit, violet armour, and golden double-headed spear were all gone in place of a silken kimono dyed with _shikon_ in the _tsujigahana_ style. Her pale brown locks were let down from the hasty ponytail she wore earlier that day, smooth tresses shimmering in the light to cascade alongside her porcelain skin.

A deep set of crimson eyes stared upon Natsuki's company, and the Kuga warrior-princess met them head-on with her emerald seas. Such an impressive sight had long stolen Natsuki's desire to fight the Fujino. To think that for even just a single moment she had thought Shizuru-hime would come in a buffoon costume flanked by just a couple farmers with oversized spears – she herself was most definitely the idiot, not the dazzling general facing her!

Besides, any doubts she had for the pikemen were dispersed when Natsuki saw the orderly square formations they took around the heavily-armoured cavalry. There was no way her swordsmen could come even close to the group without having their guts spilling.

"Natsuki, second-born of the Kuga bloodline," she announced to the flaming-eyed commander before her, "My father awaits at Shoutokuji. Please allow me to lead the way."

At the wave of her hand, the pikemen parted for Fujino Shizuru to ride ahead, crossing the narrow distance between the two armies that faced each other in full glory. She came within sword's reach to Natsuki, the only weapon strapped on her belt being a beautifully craved dagger. At this proximity, the Kuga princess could easily loop off her head with her katana, or blast her skull apart with a point-blank blow of her arquebus, yet she did neither.

It was because Natsuki's heart was pounding with every inch Shizuru closed. Of course, it was nothing like love-at-first-sight, something that only daughters of peasants could fathom. It was excitement – excitement for joining an ally who would finally bring her dream of uniting Kaze Nation to reality.

"My pleasure to ride by your side, Natsuki-hime, my future bride."

So be it, getting married to the woman known as Fujino's Fool, as long as she alone recognized it was all just a guise.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_Shikon – _root of the plant, purple gromwell, also known as _murasaki_, which was used for dyeing silk. For various reasons, it was difficult to work with, and the resulting dye was prone to photobleaching, thus was reserved for use on the clothing of the Empress and her ladies-in-waiting during the Heian Period.

_Tsujigahana – _a method of dyeing invented during the Muromachi Period, reaching its height during Azuchi-Momoyama till early Edo Period. It combined traditional tie-dying with painting and embroidery to create complex patterns on the cloth.

* * *

AN: This work has been inspired by the accounts of various historic characters who lived during the late Sengoku Period of Japanese history. However, this is a work of fiction, as such, it will not stay true to history. Please don't take it too seriously. Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you could leave behind your thoughts about this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to reviewers bubbleduckie, CherrieBluez, stelar, Tim, sammykhann, amilyaserahmonteverde, and the other guests for their kind comments. This story is about the growth of Natsuki as a character, and how Shizuru finds she is not so almighty after all, so with regards to Tim's comment, we will see Natsuki displaying her wit and power soon. Before I spoil more of the plot, let me note that most of the castle names have been drawn from real sources, so unless otherwise stated, their locations would correspond to their real counterparts. The province (_kuni_) names have been renamed after the clans that are in control of them in this story. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Glossary:

_Ken_ – an ancient unit of measuring length, equal to just under two meters. A ken is divided into six_ shaku_, each equivalent to ten _sun_.

_Daimyou_ – feudal lords with large local land holdings, making them effectively the rulers of their respective domains.

_Gyokuro – _green tea grown under the shade, as opposed to _sencha_. It is considered one of the highest grades of tea in Japan. Also different from _sencha_ is its low recommended brewing temperature and long steeping time.

_Sencha _– green tea grown under direct sunlight.

"So briefly…first and last" – lines from The Tale of Genji during the scene in which Genji exchanges poetry with Murasaki on her deathbed. _Hagi_ is a plant, the Japanese clover.

"even if…spring night" – refers to a line from The Tale of the Heike, "the color of the _sarasouju_ (shala tree) flowers reveals the truth that the prosperous must decline. The proud do not endure, they are like a dream on a spring night"

A note on names and honorifics – names in ancient Japan are very complicated (to me), so for the sake of simplicity, all the characters will be addressed by their family name and given name, as per current conventions.

* * *

**The Nation For You**

Chapter 2

"Natsuki, second-born of the Kuga bloodline. My father awaits at Shoutokuji. Please allow me to lead the way."

_So this is Natsuki-hime_

From afar, her stature was that of a handsome warlord, tall and lean, dressed in indigo robes under dark armour. Upon closer inspection, she was a fair maiden – elegant yet not delicate, the slim figure was built of sinew and muscle. Though much of her hair was hidden under her crescent-peaked helmet, what fell down to her gently sloping shoulders was raven black, flecks of sunlight reflecting off the smooth lengths like stars shining in the night.

But what caught Shizuru-hime's attention were those eyes, cold and hard, gleaming like fresh-cut emerald. The rich green pools were staring straight into her unusual crimson with no fear, no surprise, but that of absolute confidence. To remain high on her horse after witnessing five hundred three-and-a-half _ken_ pikes pointed in her direction…this woman was amazing.

But then again, if they were to truly battle here, the Fujino heiress was not certain she would win.

The Land of Fujino held the weakest army of all Kaze, that was for certain. Without western firearms, they were nothing but a group of farmers. To arm them with pikes half a _ken _longer than most in order to break through enemy lines was about all Shizuru-hime could do. With Tate's archers and gunners holding the hills that ran along the pass, they could probably stand a fight, but once they moved out onto open field, the long, clumsy weapons would hinder her pikemen's manoeuvrability, especially in light of Natsuki-hime's cavalry flanks.

_Clever. Even without putting up barricades to stop our advance, she could've won by out-flanking us with horse. And my, are those men big, their rides even bigger. Instead of having light horseback archers, she has strong horseback spearmen. They must be a great force at close distance, and they don't even need to be trained._

At a wave of her hand, the pikemen parted for her to ride forward. Yukino brushed against her side, but she merely smiled and turned away.

"Hime-sama…"

This was not a real battle after all. Natsuki-hime was not a fool – she could recognize that if they were to fight here, neither side could hold a distinct advantage.

The perfect conclusion would therefore be union.

To unify and attack and unify more under their feet – the great ambitions of true nobles in this era.

"My pleasure to ride by your side, Natsuki-hime, my future bride," she said as they met, red clashing with green in a duel of gazes. Shizuru sat taller on her horse, but Natsuki's black stallion was yet taller, in the end amounting to the same height.

The raven-haired princess nodded in what could only be comprehended as approval before breaking away, turning around to face her troops.

"Men of Kuga, full turn, march for Shoutokuji!"

To see his daughter arrive by the side of Fujino's idiot princess was a surprise to Kuga Natsuhiko, but not entirely unexpected. The Head of Fujino, Shizuo, was known as the Tiger _Daimyou_; Natsuhiko had long suspected that he named Shizuru-hime successor in favour of his popular younger daughter not because of the latter's age, but that the woman known as Fujino's Fool was just a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Then again, he was known as the Serpent of Kuga himself – regardless of sheep or wolf, he'd swallow them whole.

Still, he admitted that it was an impressive sight. Along the way to Shoutokuji, the armies of Natsuki and Shizuru had been rearranged to a massive entourage of two thousand, horseback archers at the center, protected by pikemen up front, heavy cavalry spearmen on the flanks. The sea of violet Fujino flags was impenetrable. Definitely impenetrable.

And from the parted sea rode forth Shizuru-hime with not a single piece of armour, just as tradition would dictate of one requesting an alliance. The display of sincerity earned a nod from Natsuhiko.

"Shizuru-hime of Fujino," he addressed her, standing up from the temple's open chamber. The brown-haired princess dismounted cleanly and walked forth, removing her sandals before stepping onto the false cypress floorboards, unsoiled by even a single speck of dirt.

"My pleasure to meet you, Lord Natsuhiko of Kuga."

While the sword-bearing officers, Natsuki on the Kuga side and Yukino on the Fujino side, took their places at the courtyard, the two within the temple gave each other a brief glance before lowering onto the cushions provided. Cups were already set on the low table alongside a pot of warm water. Natsuhiko scattered some tea leaves into the cups and poured water overtop, leaving them to steep while he commenced the meeting.

"I have been informed that your honourable father, Lord Shizuo, seeks an alliance with the Kuga, and wish for my daughter, Natsuki, to be wed to you, am I correct?"

"That is correct. And seeing as you have acquiesced to this meeting, I suppose you have a favourable opinion towards this union?"

"I would certainly be pleased with an alliance, however, my daughter's marriage is another issue."

Shizuru shifted her gaze towards the waiting Kuga princess in the courtyard, admiring the deep features and graceful slopes etched on face and body strong and beautiful as marble, "Indeed, Natsuki-hime is a great asset to the Kuga. Nevertheless, she can be of greater use if planted by the side of your opponent."

"What are you suggesting?" Natsuhiko's deep voice took on a dangerous edge, but Shizuru ignored it, smiling while taking up the cup of tea into her hands.

"I am suggesting that we enjoy the tea first. Though top-grade _gyokuro_ should be steeped longer than _sencha_, I would hate to let it sit too long and lose its delicate, welcoming warmth."

"Oh, so Shizuru-hime knows of _gyokuro_? They have only begun cultivating them in the far south for the past few years."

Shizuru took a sip of the tea, savouring the sweet aftertaste as it rolled smoothly down her throat, "My meagre knowledge is but a grain of sand in the ocean of Lord Natsuhiko. From the masterful preheating of pot and cup, to the choice of spring water just hard enough to give a deep taste yet soft enough to lend such silken texture – this tea is nothing short of perfection."

Natsuhiko closed his eyes while he sipped on his own cup, pondering. Pondering many things, really, as the woman who sat in front of him was certainly one warranting many considerations. Her praise was but a polite way of telling him what she knew, the vast repertoire she held through, undoubtedly, strong partnerships with networks of merchants. This was also how Natsuhiko gained his knowledge – no, his power. Natsuhiko was once just a merchant in Kazahana. It was his wealth, and the wisdom by which he used his wealth, that culminated to the crown of the Kuga domain.

He laughed, first inwardly, then slipping out his tongue in thunderous rolls. Yukino lowered her stance and gripped shakily onto the hilt of her katana, but Shizuru raised her hand to put her at ease.

"So you accuse me of wanting to plant Natsuki by your side as a spy?" Natsuhiko roared.

"My, would I be honoured if Lord Natsuhiko considers me a worthy opponent for such measures."

Natsuhiko laughed once more, putting down his cup to slap his own knee gleefully. _This is interesting. Oh, Fujino's Fool, you are more amusing than I have ever expected!_

"Very well, I will measure your worth right here and now. Three questions. So long as you can satisfy me with your answers, you will leave with Natsuki in your hands!"

"My pleasure."

"Then my first question," Natsuhiko spoke, raising his index finger, "I have been told that you are an ambitious woman looking to expand the Fujino territory past your current domain. But with the Three-Domains Pact solid in your east, it is only a matter of time before the Ishigami's army numbering in tens of thousands sweep Fujino off the map on their way to Kazahana. How do you suppose your small forces, rumoured to be the weakest in Kaze, could fend off such an attack?"

"Only a matter of time…" Shizuru's voice trailed off as she finally lowered her cup to stare into Natsuhiko's keen eyes, "That would be next summer, at the earliest."

Natsuhiko quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, "True that the Ishigami would unlikely attack in spring due to sowing, but why not winter? So long as harvest is done, they should have adequate time to launch a campaign."

"But it's impossible to capture the mountain fortresses of Inabayama and Odani during the winter. In that case, why carry an army of tens of thousands just to attack Fujino? That would only cause problems in how the land and loot are divided, not to mention leave the Ishigami Domain susceptible to attack from the other clans should they violate the pact. Therefore, any attack in the winter will be small raids, just to capture a couple of fields, a couple of forts. Well, let them. If we make counterattacks from time to time with smaller units, they would be led to believe a larger force is coming and hold off on a full assault of our territory."

Though not entirely convinced, Natsuhiko could see the logic. At any rate, a winter attack would hinder the army's movements, especially that of the cavalry, making numbers less significant. In addition, if the Fujino were to destroy their forts on their retreat, the Ishigami's large army might run into food shortage due to difficulties in transporting stored grains to the battle front when the snow fell. Though not entirely impossible, it was nonetheless unlikely for a full assault to occur during this season then. "And in the summer, you expect them to sweep down Fujino with the objective of our Inabayama Castle, and Odani of Karauchi?"

Shizuru nodded, "As you said, it is a matter of time – either this summer or the next or one coming thereafter. Is that not why my father and Lord Natsuhiko are willing to form an alliance? When we've reached an alliance, our forces will no longer be small, nor will they be the weakest in Kaze."

Natsuhiko chuckled as though Shizuru-hime had just said something ridiculous. "Really now, you are expecting my troops to come to your aid shall the Ishigami attack Fujino?"

"And why not? I do not mean to insult the Kuga troops, but without allying to the Fujino, your numbers are small compared to the Ishigami. Same with the Karauchi. If we form a Three-Domains Pact as well, we may be able to hold off an Ishigami offence. Otherwise, the Kuga and Karauchi will both perish with the Fujino. No, there is perhaps a slim chance of Fujino surviving, but no chance at all for the Kuga and Karauchi."

This woman before Natsuhiko was both intriguing and infuriating. To look down on the Kuga and Karauchi to such extent despite that the Fujino themselves were the smallest and weakest of the nation – how arrogant. "And what basis do you have for such a statement?" He snapped. Shizuru continued to put on a peaceful visage, using her hand to softly tuck a stray strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"This is by no means an exaggeration of the Fujino Army's strength. Rather, my statement is due to the geography of our respective regions. Kuga and Karauchi are both landlocked domains, the main castles built on mountaintops for better defence. Although it may be difficult to capture such fortresses by frontal assault, they are relatively easy to lay siege so long as you have enough men to block the major roads. Fujino, on the other hand, is backed by open ocean in the south. At best, the Ishigami can only take our northern territories along the way to Kuga, but it is almost impossible to lay siege on our coastline castles, especially when the Fujino Navy, unlike our army, is one of the strongest in the nation. Additionally, if the Ishigami are serious about uniting the nation, they would one day need to face powerful cavalry farther north, in which case, gunners are absolutely necessary. Gunpowder must be imported, thus it would be to their benefit to form an alliance with the Fujino to ensure the trading ports remain accessible."

Shizuru-hime had completely deflected his first question, making it seem like there was absolutely no worth in answering. She simply gave a threat – a threat that if they could not form an alliance here today, she would make one with their bitter enemy, the Ishigami in their east, even at the cost of her northern territories. But what she said was true, wasn't it? The Fujino's benefit from their alliance was obvious, but to Natsuhiko, who had just defeated them at Kanouguchi, what was his goal? The princess saw through it so easily – the Kuga wanted the Land of Fujino to remain a buffer zone from the great states of the east. So long as Fujino stood, the Ishigami could not launch a surprise attack on them.

Though a brilliant comeback, Natsuhiko was not pleased. Sure, Shizuru-hime proved to not be the idiot they presumed her to be, but what she had said thus far was what any daimyou would have thought of. But such a viewpoint was narrow – oh so narrow! Give up her northern territories to the Ishigami? What would be left of Fujino but a merchant's dock?

"Is that all to your ambition?" Natsuhiko said with a smirk. The Fujino princess set her chin onto her slender fingers, lowering her pleasant yet taunting gaze to battle that of the lord before her.

"To have me reveal my ambitions, is that your second question, Lord Natsuhiko?"

He snorted, "Very well, let that be my second question. If your answer is unsatisfactory, our negotiations end here."

"What if I say my ambition is to first take Kuga?"

At this, the aides following Natsuhiko immediately moved into the foreground, attempting to surround the temple, only to cause the Fujino officers to draw their swords in unison. Natsuhiko coughed and waved his fan outwards in disapproval.

"Stop, stop, stop. Let her speak. It is never too late to take her head if she makes a fool out of it."

"Thank you, Lord Natsuhiko," Shizuru continued as swords found their ways back into sheaths, "My ambition is the nation. No, it is the world, with this nation as the start. And if this nation is the start, then there are two ways to this goal – the shortest being taking over Kuga, then Karauchi, and make my way west from there into the capital."

The world? Such a vast and infinite ambition? But if she had no actual power to accomplish this, it would all just be a dream. The Fujino army with ten thousand at best trying to rule over the world? Ridiculous! Naïve! Laughable!

But Natsuhiko did catch a hint here, "So the long way to taking the nation would be to take over the ports of the southeast coastline, gaining full control of trade before moving inland. Is that why you think it is acceptable to lose your northern territories to the Ishigami?"

"That is correct. Though I say the route through Kuga would be the shortest way to controlling this country, I will never give up the coastline and devote all my forces to this cause. After all, my ambition is not just this nation, but the world, and that does not mean conquest of the world. Rather, my ambition is to spread our influence to the world – a benevolent reign that will invite others to adopt our system. If I lose the coastline in favour of the central states, even if I were to rule the capital and the majority of this nation, I would not spread anything to what lies outside."

It was true. Natsuhiko was truly impressed at this point, knowing that there was only a thin margin between what was now just Shizuru's dream and what would become her ambition. "So in your dreams, you would retain your ports in the south, expand along the eastern coastline while forcing an army through Kuga into Karauchi? Even if we do not consider the Ishigami, you have no chance of winning against our army," he stated in defiance, though even without her answering, he knew the solution, clear in his head. How he wished he had the power to defy such a tempting notion!

Even if he could defy it, it was certain that Natsuki held no such immunity. Unlike him, an old, withering man who, even if it meant going against his true wishes must uphold his reputation till his pending death, she was young, she had time to devote to dreams that only held miniscule chances of becoming reality. And how tempting was it to see such a dream inflate to actual possibility upon the appearance of Fujino Shizuru? That was probably why Natsuki was the only one who had not drawn her sword in the previous commotion, why her emeralds were so fixated upon Shizuru-hime's crimson. For the first time, she met someone who had the guts to admit such a faraway dream, even at the expense of being called an idiot.

Natsuki's long suppressed fire was once again burning. Her desire to end these years of relentless wars, to replace this rotten nation with one that glowed with such glamour that its light would illuminate the world stage – it all came back in an unstoppable rush that propelled her into Fujino's arms.

And the only margin between this dream and ambition was Natsuhiko and his stubborn pride to retain his territory of Kuga.

"That would be my dream," Shizuru admitted, "But I know, even if we share the same dream, it is impossible for Lord Natsuhiko to hand over Kuga without a fight. All I wish to accomplish in this alliance is to hold off our conflict till the right time, a time in which we are no longer under threat from the Ishigami. We can settle this then, and even if I were to have Natsuki-hime by my side at that time, I would return her before battle. That is my promise."

_She is lying._

That was what Kuga Natsuhiko wanted to believe, but he knew the princess' promise was genuine. Shizuru's words did not make her sound intelligent at all. He could call off the negotiations here for her immature kindness – it was obvious that holding Natsuki hostage during a battle between the Fujino and Kuga would be advantageous – yet, he could not.

A soft heart wishing to unite the world with minimal bloodshed.

He moved his glance to his daughter, the once young and defenceless child, still ever so defenceless against her own compassion. They were so alike – Kuga Natsuki and the princess called Fujino Shizuru.

Perhaps his daughter could truly find happiness with this woman, even in an age where children were just pawns for parents to extend their power in political unions.

With that, he shut away the cruel third question in his mind. He would not, he could not shatter this small happiness, even if it were to just last short seasons.

_So briefly rests the dew upon the hagi_  
_Even now it scatters in the wind_

_In the haste we make to leave this world of dew  
May there be no time between the first and last_

"Natsuki," he called to his child, whose alarmed eyes shifted from Fujino back onto him. He fixed his stern gaze on her, refusing every emotion that threatened to surface on his aging countenance. "As you are to become Shizuru-hime's wife, you shall answer the third question for her."

"But father-" Natsuki tried to complain. _This is not fair. Is this not a test for Shizuru-hime? What will Father ask of me? What if I cannot answer? This…_

Then she realized.

The question before it was given.

"I see, Father."

_The test is not whether or not I can answer his question. It is whether or not I'm willing to answer on Shizuru-hime's behalf._

_I see, Father, I see._

_In the end, you leave the decision to me._

"Then, tell me, what is it that you see, my child?"

"I see a future."

"A future?"

"Yes. The future that Shizuru-hime envisions; even if it were just a flower of the _sarasouju_, I am willing to follow it into the spring night."

The fiery eyes shifted to meet the ice-cold seas, molten and mingled. At this, the Fujino princess smiled, wondering when the pure white flowers would bloom.

"Ah, is that so," was all she said.

**End of Chapter 2 **- Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to Casere, ShadowCub, nomask, ray7, Jules, ANGEL-MI, Malad, sammykhann, and the various guest reviewers for your kind comments. I forgot to mention this, but I'm sure you've all caught on that this is an AU and the characters are somewhat OOC, although I must say the narrative is not exactly reliable as to their true inner thoughts. I'll try to stick to historical accuracy aside from some obvious exceptions, but once again, this is just a piece I wrote to entertain myself (which hopefully others would also find entertaining), so don't be too surprised if it does veer off-track along the way. Alright, let me stop my nonsensical rambling. Please enjoy.

Glossary:

_Masu_ – a unit of volume used in ancient Japan, refers to the amount of rice needed to feed a person for one day. The larger unit of _koku_ refers to enough rice to feed a person for one year, and was used to measure the wealth of domains during the feudal era.

_Kaiken_ – a plain dagger held in the pocket-fold or sleeve of a woman's kimono, carried with her when she goes to live with her husband upon marriage. The thick blade of the dagger mentioned in this story is designed for armour penetration, making it not a typical _kaiken_, but a_ yoroi toushi_ style _tantou_.

_Shugo_ – the title for governors appointed by the _shougun_ to rule one or more provinces of ancient Japan. During the Sengoku Era, their prominence has given way to the local warlords, _daimyou_. In this story, the Land of Fujino shares a _shugo_ with the lands of Ishigami and Kanzaki. The Fujino clan, itself, held the position of _shugo-dai_, or vice governor, despite that they hold more actual power than the_ shugo_ in their domain.

_Hakama_ – traditional pleated pants worn by men. In this story, this distinction doesn't apply.

_Shiromuku_ – white kimono worn by brides during the wedding ceremony.

* * *

**The Nation For You**

Chapter 3

Weddings in Feudal Kaze were large endeavours, especially within the upper classes. It was not uncommon for bridal processions to contain hundreds of men carrying a myriad of gifts ranging from horse and oxen to preserved fish, kelp, and wine. Though the receptions were mostly private, they were nonetheless well-attended by important members of the warrior families – after all, marriage was not a personal matter, but that of the clan.

This particular marriage, however, was as quiet and informal as could be.

Deep down, Natsuhiko was not a man of extravagance. Though he started out as a merchant and became lord of a castle using his wealth, he was not wasteful, and with each _masu_ he spent, he got what he absolutely needed instead of fulfilling his material wants. Having risen to the ranks of nobility, he had expected that he would need to prepare a lavish wedding for his daughter. Luckily, she would be wed to the Fool of Fujino.

All the better, he secretly thought.

If it were a marriage to any of the other feudal warlords and ladies, it would've been a taxing chore. Yes, a chore was how he would describe it even if all he had to do was fund the whole affair. Alas, it would take time, and he had always thought time was of essence, especially when the Ishigami pushed closer and closer to the Fujino borders with every day's passing, with it bringing the large eastern forces within closing distance to Kuga. Before any changes could occur, he wanted to cement this alliance and crush the Ishigami, once and for all.

When he suggested that his daughter, Natsuki-hime, be sent off to Shizuru-hime's temporary camp on the southern mouth of the mountain pass near Shoutokuji and was not met with opposition from the Fujino princess, he was immensely glad.

Thus, he found himself holding Natsuki's hand at Shoutokuji after the Fujino parade had departed, with nothing to prepare other than his parting words to his daughter.

"Natsuki, as a gift to your wife, let her have your three hundred horses. The warriors have agreed to go with you; their lands in Kuga will remain and be tended by our servants. Though I say they will go to Fujino, it is without doubt that she will let you keep them by your side. Use them wisely, my child, as one would use a dagger."

With that, he handed Natsuki an elegant _kaiken_; though mounted plainly on dark wood bearing a single navy stripe, the thick, razor-sharp blade bore a magnificent gleam that marked it as top-class. It was no ceremonial dagger – it was a lethal weapon.

"You may kill her if she proves to be a fool," Natsuhiko added. Natsuki understood what he meant. This marriage was a temporary necessity to combine their forces for facing the Ishigami, for gathering intelligence on the Fujino prior their eventual advancement into the southern territories, and Fujino Shizuru only had use if she were not a fool, if she claimed the trust, and more importantly successor rights, of the Tiger Daimyou.

But what if she not only were not a fool, but were a genius?

A genius who far surpassed Natsuki's elder brother, Natsuoki, Heir of the Kuga? No, perhaps a genius who even surpassed her own father?

Would she be able to kill this genius for the selfish wishes of her clan?

That was not her dream.

And her father knew.

"Father, if Shizuru-sama proves to be a genius, I may turn this blade on you."

Natsuhiko dissolved into laughter. How very true, indeed! This was how he liked Natsuki, truthful, stubborn, powerful. She was everything Natsuoki couldn't be. Too bad she was a woman, and the ancient-minded advisors left from the previous _daimyou_ were pressuring Natsuhiko to give up on every single thought of naming Natsuki heiress instead. The Kuga Domain was still in turmoil in the darkness of internal power struggles – he couldn't afford to anger the conservative faction…

At least not yet.

The deepest secret that even Fujino Shizuru couldn't see through – the true, hidden hope that Natsuhiko held towards this union:

If Natsuki could win Shizuru-hime's support, perhaps one day she would return to Kuga to defeat Natsuoki, claiming her rightful throne.

Gazing at Natsuki's fast fading figure on the galloping horseback, Natsuhiko turned to his trusted aide and said, "Natsuki is right. Shizuru-hime is much more than a fool. Why, my son is only fit to be her stableboy!"

* * *

Night at the Fujino Camp.

Within the command tent sat Shizuru-hime, reviewing the reports that had been sent to her, scrolls after scrolls of flowing text mostly pertaining to the new policies she had installed at her home fief of Nagoya. With all honesty, these policies were merely a test run for the large-scale plans she had once she took over her father's position; after all, she had no intentions of establishing her main base in this particular coastal town for several reasons, one being that it was too close to the Ishigami territory, another being that it was backed by pirate-infested waters instead of thriving trade routes, and yet another being that the town developed not from local production, but from pilgrimages to the nearby Atsuta Shrine! Oh, how she secretly cursed that shrine, the sacred Kusanagi sword being housed there or not. Because of it, the people were reluctant in taking up land in the proximity, saying that it would anger the kami. How ridiculous! They even attributed the occasional floods to the gods' anger, ignoring the fact that none of them had remotely touched the Nagoya plateau, only turning nearby Fukuzuka into a swamp. On top of all this was the expectation that she made contributions to the shrine's maintenance, driving up taxation in an area with limited agriculture to begin with. Oh, curse it all. Such a great piece of land ruined by such nonsensical reasons.

Mixed in with the reports was the usual correspondence from Kiyosu, the centre of the Fujino government and where Shizuru's father, Shizuo, resided. Upon opening the letter, she read that Shizuo was currently away on a campaign to the southeastern state of Kanzaki, plans for which had already been revealed to her in the previous mail, but aside from the brief line that adorned the parchment's right, it was left suspiciously empty.

The Okuzaki…

At this thought, a female ninja from the clan appeared at the entrance to the tent. Shizuru recognized that it was Akira, heiress of the bloodline and one of their strongest members.

"Good night to you, Okuzaki."

Akira bowed, "Please excuse my intrusion."

"Not at all. In fact I was just thinking about you," the princess said, sliding the half-empty letter forward for Akira to see, "It would seem that you carry the true message from my father."

"Yes," she replied, stepping forth to whisper in Shizuru's ear, "Negotiations at Terabe Castle has been completed."

"And my father? As the Kiyosu side has not mentioned his return, does that mean…"

"Indeed, the lord's illness surfaced once more. He is resting at Suemori Castle."

At this, Shizuru felt her heart sear with rage, causing her to throw the scroll in her hand out to the center of the tent. Suemori? Why that sad excuse for a fort and not the grand castle of Nagoya in the city's center?

"Shizuka…" Shizuru hissed the name of her younger sister, Lady of Suemori. Ever since their father's illness first surfaced and he named Shizuru heiress, Fujino Shizuka had been pulling these sneaky moves, making contact with their rival clans, visiting the Homura shugo to likely arrange overturning Shizuo's will. Was this new antic her attempt of holding Shizuo hostage? Even if that were not the case, she was certainly conversing with the generals Shizuo brought along on his campaign, trying to persuade them to her side.

If Shizuru hadn't at least expected part of this and used the Shoutokuji meeting as an excuse to call in reinforcements to her current camp, would she not have been trapped with only Tate's group and the green pikemen in her hands?

"Hime-sama," Akira pleaded for her calmness to return.

_Stop, Shizuru, stop. It's not time to throw a tantrum. It's time to overcome._

The world did not function according to the brush; it functioned according to the sword. Scholars might like to believe that their brush could earn them the nation, but that was just wishful thinking – even if the brush could draft treaties, it was ultimately the threat of violence that propelled humans to sign such treaties. So what that Shizuka was holding their father hostage? So what that she was trying to overturn his will? Ultimately, it was military prowess that would determine which of them could claim the throne.

She had to protect Nagoya.

If she were to take Suemori, she had to do it from her stronghold in Nagoya. Have her navy at ready in the bay, move her current forces south instead of returning them to Kiyosu. But how? How could she retain the soldiers she borrowed from the central Fujino government? No, not just that. How could she convince the advisors in the Kiyosu court to lend her more men?

"Okuzaki, you mentioned that negotiations in Terabe are complete, is that right?"

"That is so."

"Has the Ogasawara announced their change of allegiance?"

"No. It is to remain secret until Lord Shizuo's planned campaign of Kanzaki."

Nodding, Shizuru picked up her brush and scribbled a note, stamping it with a special seal – the seal her father had secretly entrusted to her.

"Carry this to Terabe."

* * *

As Shizuru was drafting letters to her troops at Nagoya, Kikukawa Yukino came to inform her that Natsuki-hime had arrived. Like Natsuhiko, the Fujino princess was glad that this marriage could be set in stone quickly and efficiently – she needed the alliance so she could focus on the many matters that churned in her home territories. Large ceremonies were unnecessary and unwanted. For all intensive purposes, a political marriage of the same-sex was just a polite hostage exchange, not even secured by the generation of offspring carrying blood from both clans.

Not that sons and daughters of opposite-sex political marriages weren't a polite form of hostage exchange either.

In fact, early in the history of Kaze, only opposite-sex political marriages were considered. At that time, only males could inherit the title and possessions of their fathers, thus they took on the daughters of their allies as wives to form relatively stable alliances. But such alliances were one-sided – the side that gave up a daughter had no guarantee from the union, and must remain subservient should they wish their daughter to remain well in the hands of her husband. To secure their own benefits, they often demanded the adoption of the first-born child into the maternal clan. That way, a full hostage exchange was completed, and both sides could stand equally in the alliance.

With years and years of war, many warrior families in Kaze had exhausted their patrilineal bloodline, and laws had been revised to allow female heiresses to succeed their fathers. That was how same-sex political marriages came about. No warrior family in their own conservative mind would marry off a precious son to an allied princess if they had a daughter at their disposal. But the problem of hostage exchange arose – as this kind of marriage could not yield offspring, who would be adopted into the clan that had given up a daughter for the union? It, thus, became a tradition to send off a sibling's offspring to the wife's clan for adoption.

But Shizuru-hime had no nieces or nephews. Thus, she would need to send off a sister instead, either Shizuka-hime, or Lord Shizuo's illegitimate daughter, Akane-hime.

That was the main issue swimming in Shizuru's head as she received the news that Natsuki-hime had arrived. Their wedding, on the other hand, was to be done in simple fashion, here on the camp. She had a small shrine set up on the grounds, and a priest from Shoutokuji ready to perform the ceremony.

"Please inform Natsuki-hime that I will be on my way. In the meantime, she can proceed with the purification ritual," Shizuru said to Yukino, whose jaw nearly dropped from the suggestion. How absurd would this wedding turn out to be? It was insane!

"But Hime-sama, are you certain that we should perform this sacred ceremony at camp without the attendance of Kuga and Fujino clan elders? What if Lord Natsuhiko-"

"Kikukawa, are you not a respectable Fujino officer yourself? Lord Natsuhiko would be glad if you were in attendance. In fact, I believe he wishes for you to represent him as well, seeing as he has already returned to Inabayama."

Which was ridiculous to Yukino, but she couldn't rebuke.

"If you do not mind, I would also like to assign a task to you," Shizuru interrupted her thoughts. Yukino snapped to attention, fumbling to adjust the lopsided spectacles perched precariously on the ridge of her nose.

"What is it, Milady?"

"Prepare a procession for Inabayama. We need to send off a Fujino daughter to the Kuga for adoption."

"Would that be…Shizuka-himesama or Akane-himesama?"

Shizuru sighed, deep in her thoughts, "We will see."

* * *

Natsuki-hime had no complaints about the arrangement. Before she viewed herself as a woman, she viewed herself as a warrior – her wedding was best done quickly and quietly, and the camp served her just fine.

If there were one thing she'd like to complain about though, it would be the _kimono_. Needless to say, it was not comfortable attire, and much less practical for times of war. The _obi_ was crushing her, and movement became constrained to small patters of feet that she couldn't even get herself to call "steps".

Despite what her servants said about her beauty, she swore she would rather be ugly than withstand this inconvenience. Inconvenience was likely an understatement, as in honesty, she felt a slight sting to her pride to be dressed like this.

She understood more than anybody the reasons for this marriage – it was an alliance, a worthy one, one capable of accomplishing her dream. She had wanted this, to embrace the ambitions of a woman like Shizuru-hime, ambitions that mirrored her own, and together they could bring a brighter future to their nation.

To be subservient was fine. Not every warrior was meant to be a conqueror. Some warriors were meant to serve greater lords, and it should be her pride to serve someone as great as Shizuru-hime.

Yet, there was a deep part of her heart that resented serving Shizuru-hime in this particular way.

Bound by white silk that should symbolize her purity, symbolize a new page in her life where she was duty-bound to throw away her past. It might not have been a glorious past, but as Natsuki of the Kuga, she had risen through the ranks as her father had, gathered men under her skilful sword, fought battles together to protect their common homes.

While Shizuru-hime was allowed to keep all her pride, she was told to throw them away.

Even if this all were just a front to put up for the conservatives, Natsuki felt a little undignified.

_This is ridiculous. I am no child anymore. Pride lies with the one to deliver the last blow – to care about such meaningless rituals is stupidity._

But the moment Shizuru-hime stepped into her vision, her frustrations were blown away.

Instead of wearing black robes over _hakama_ as she was entitled to do in her dominant position, the Fujino princess donned matching _shiromuku_. But as she moved swiftly towards Natsuki, there was not an ounce of indignity to be sensed – rather, her dexterous steps, elegant posture as she came to sitting all reflected her strong will and honour. The Kuga princess would like to call her bride beautiful, but it seemed she was more than just that.

"Shizuru-himesama," Natsuki greeted as they came side by side. The newcomer washed her hands and mouth with the ceremonial water before shifting her gaze to the emeralds.

"Shizuru is fine. Formality is unnecessary with one who occupies my side day and night," the Fujino princess replied, and upon seeing Natsuki's reluctance, she smiled, "In return, I shall call you Natsuki. And may I add, you are most graceful tonight, my dear."

"As are yourself, Shizuru-hi…I mean…Shizuru-sama."

"Stubborn aren't you, Natsuki-sama," Shizuru-hime jabbed playfully, rising to her feet as she turned in the direction of the shrine ahead, "We shall remedy that with time. Now, shall we proceed to the altar?"

Natsuki stared at the outstretched hand, large and callused, though at the moment seemed the warmest, most delicate thing she had ever seen. How tempting, she thought, and for a second, she was looking forward to the rites.

_You are right, Shizuru-sama_

_We have lots of time from now on._

**End of Chapter 3 - **thanks for reading, comments appreciated


End file.
